


Hurt [Vid]

by paraka



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Format: Streaming, Format: wmv, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><s>Ouch!</s> Brian and Justin spend a lot of time hurting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://guest_age.livejournal.com/profile)[**guest_age**](http://guest_age.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

**Song** : Hurt by Johnny Cash  
 **Download** : [WMV](http://parakaproductions.com/vids/Hurt.wmv) (13.7MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 3:39


End file.
